A Vision Came Through
Angela suddenly sees something in the projector- A dam, located in the mountains, a writing on a wall or door and the reveal of the Omega itself. Angela is analyzing the flash-points when Zack returned to the starship and Reia, who finally wakes up after her hard work, sees Kiva on the spot. Angela: Oh, good. You're up. Reia: That rest is much better. What do we got? Kiva: Well, Will is seeing something, right? Angela: Yep. He's seeing the Omega right below him. Reia: It's using underwater as cover somehow. Kiva: I think one of those visions have some kind of German writing on there too. Reia: Germany, perhaps? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: What's the status update? Angela: Looks like they are having trouble getting through the beach. Reia: Then we'll wait, until they get out of there. Angela: In the meantime, I heard Zack coming in. Reia: Laura's room.. I better head over there. Want to come with me? Kiva: Sure. - Both Reia and Kiva ran to Laura's room, where she is reading, yet she doesn't know that Zack is headed her way. Reia: Laura... X-23: Oh! Hey, guys. Why so jumpy? Reia: Jumpy?? Kiva: We are just doing fine, Laura. X-23: So, what's up? Kiva: Well, Zack is on his way here. X-23: Odd.. Both of us have finished our training from the terminal today. Reia: The hardest it has? X-23: Yeah. Wonder what he has in mind? Reia: Well, uh.. It's best to stay calm about what we are going to say. X-23: Huh? Why? Did something happen?? Kiva: No. Let's just say you're in for a surprise. X-23: Oh. Okay then. - Zack then entered Laura's room. Zack: Oh, what are you two doing here? Reia: Don't mind us, Zack. We're just talking to Laura too. Zack: Right.. Laura, can I speak with you? X-23: Yeah. Kiva, Reia? Can you two stay for a while? Kiva: Sure. Zack: Laura, I just wanted to say what an honor it was to have you on the team. X-23: Thank you, Zack. I'm lucky to have you as both partner and love interest. Zack: I... I wanted to ask you..something important. X-23: Is that right? Zack: Umm... - Zack looks at Reia, but she pointed at Laura, keeping eye contact. Zack: Laura Kinney... Will you-- - Laura put her finger on his lips, knowing what he is going to say. X-23: I know you, Zack Fair. We're partners and yet.. You wish to take the next step? You understand the consequences of me, being a mutant. Zack: Just the two of us, that's all. No set-backs. X-23: I understand your emotion and you understood mine in return. ..Yes, I will. Reia: Wow.. - Zack presents a diamond ring and put it on Laura's finger. The two hugged in happiness. Reia: I thought you be crying by this, Laura. X-23: I know him, Reia. We understood our senses since the Koopa Wars. Kiva: Gosh... That long ago? Zack: Yeah, the war itself gets steep when it comes to it. Reia: We both understand your decision. Kiva: Yeah, we do. X-23: Thank you. We have a wedding to prepare, so you two are free to go. Reia: Actually, Sasha is working on that right now, just in case. X-23: Wow.. How thoughtful. Reia: If you need anything, talk to her. Zack: Got it. Thanks, guys. - Both Kiva and Reia walked out of Laura's room. Kiva: I gotta say, that was unexpected, Laura responded like that. Reia: Agreed. She became attached to him since the Koopa Wars ended. It's best for me to inform the captain. Kiva: Okay. See you in a bit. - Both Reia and Kiva ran and split up for their own tasks. Category:Scenes